


Poor Puppy

by Oddfront



Series: The Sammy Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Warming, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Puppy Play, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/pseuds/Oddfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is only slightly surprised Dean hasn’t worn their poor puppy out yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callmeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/gifts).



> Ok sweeties, you can all thank callmeb for this, because instead of working on my other projects she filled my head with pictures of Puppy!Sammy being a cock sock and a come bucket.

* * *

Daddy’s just gotten out of the shower; he puts on a pair of sweat pants and relaxes on the couch. Sammy climbs up next to him, pushing to lie between his legs, and pulls the waist band out and down; tucking it behind Daddy’s balls. His baby boy looks like an over enthusiastic puppy nuzzling and licking at his soft cock; it chubs up as Sammy keeps licking, pointing his tongue and running it into the slit. Sammy moves to take Daddy into his mouth, but a hand in his hair stops him. “Good puppies only lick.” Daddy says gruffly loosening his hold on the silky strands and lets his puppy get back to licking.

It’s not long after that Dean is out of the shower too. The boy doesn’t bother with getting dressed just throws on one of Daddy’s flannel button ups. He moves over to the couch and leans on the arm, watching as Puppy licks and nuzzles Daddy’s cock.

Getting impatient with just watching Dean leans over and adjusts Puppy’s legs so they’re wide open and he settles in between them. He plays with the tail that’s attached to his baby brother’s plug, yanking on it lightly before pulling it out.

Puppy whimpers and whines at the empty feeling, wriggling his little butt, wanting attention. He looks up through his bangs at Daddy, pleading with his big hazel eyes and his tongue laps up another pearl of precome.

Daddy just ignores him, stroking over his hair and watching his big brother. Dean just chuckles behind him, two fingers sliding into his wet hole. He cries out, arching his little butt higher up, trying to take those fingers deeper.

Dean’s hand just rides the motion, not letting his fingers get any deeper inside the puppy’s pretty pink hole. He pulls his hand away and slaps a cheek lightly when Puppy whines and humps down into the couch cushions.  Dean lines his cock up with the smaller boy’s entrance; he pushes in deep and drops a few kisses to Puppy’s shoulder blades. He rests against his baby brother’s back, and sighs; content to stay right there.

For Dean’s sweet 16th birthday this year, Daddy gave his oldest a cock sock and in all honesty John is only slightly surprised he hasn’t worn their poor puppy out yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know who thought what?


End file.
